


Como te ganaste mi corazon (En 12 meses)

by Gayest_bi



Series: You and me are the difference between real love and the love on T.V [1]
Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mi pov, Romance, Todos los tipos de fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, am i rite, aveda, gay shit, luv u babe, miss me with that gay shit more like HIT me with that gay shit, puro fluff alv
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayest_bi/pseuds/Gayest_bi
Summary: Ganarse el corazón de alguien no es algo sencillo, y cuando digo "alguien" me refiero a mi, y cuando digo que "no es sencillo" quiero decir que después de haber sufrido tantas rupturas ya no esperaba más del amor, hasta que te volví a ver





	1. El comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> En estos 12 capitulos intentare resumir todo lo que he pasado a tu lado, mi amor, y como fue que cada día te fuiste adueñando más y más de mi corazón

Cuando alguien piensa en "el amor de su vida" uno se imagina que este llegara un día inesperadamente y que con solo una mirada sus destinos se entrelazaran... o algo así, pero para mí fue diferente, ¿por qué? Muy simple, porque cuando conocí a la persona que llamaría "el amor de mi vida" yo aún no lo sabía, porque cuando lo conocí ninguno de los dos sabía siquiera que es lo que era el amor, lo cual era de esperarse si tomamos en cuenta el hecho de que ambos teníamos como 9 años.  
Así que en ese entonces entre nosotros solo existía una hermosa amistad, una amistad que se dio gracias a que nuestras mamás nos hicieron ir a clases de catecismo, en ese tiempo a mi realmente no me agradaba mucho la idea de pasar mis sábados en la iglesia, pero ahora estoy muy agradecido de que haya sido así, porque si no, no te hubiera conocido.   
Después de pasar el tiempo, ya una vez que ambos dejáramos de ir al catecismo, nos distanciamos, cada quien en diferentes primarias en ese entonces, después distintas secundarias y distintas preparatorias, fue aquí cuando nuestra historia volvió a entrelazarse. Recuerdo perfectamente bien como se fueron dando las cosas; todo empezó cuando mafer me pregunto que sí te conocía, obviamente yo le dije que sí y que éramos muy buenos amigos y etc.   
Tiempo después a inicios de octubre fue cuando entre toda la bola de amigos del bachi, empezamos a planear una fiesta de disfraces, pero no cualquier fiesta sino "la fiesta" la fiesta en la que me encontraría con el amor de mi vida... por segunda vez.  
Cuando mafer me dijo que te iba a invitar a ti para que nos volviéramos a ver, a mí me dio mucha alegría saber que iba a reencontrarme con un amigo de mi infancia así que yo no estaba nervioso por la fiesta o de que me iba a disfrazar.  
El día de la fiesta llego, yo ya tenía listo mi disfraz, estaba muy ansioso de llegar y ver los disfraces de todos.   
Ya en la fiesta y ambientado con los demás fue cuando mafer me dijo que habías llegado y que si la quería acompañar para recibirte, obviamente le dije que sí y la acompañe, todo estaba normal hasta que te vi, OH POR DIOS, cuando te vi, no sé si mi corazón se detuvo o si estaba simplemente latiendo demasiado rápido, lo que si se fue que en ese momento me robaste el aliento totalmente, al decir esto cualquiera se pudiera imaginar que fue porque estabas vestido de una manera despampanante o usando un disfraz increíble, pero la verdad eso no fue lo que paso, tu ni siquiera ibas disfrazado, llevabas puesto una sudadera gris y debajo de ella un suéter negro con diseño de esqueleto en blanco, unos jeans y un gorrito gris, pero wow te veías increíble, te veías simplemente wow, no podía dejar de verte y pensé: ¿por qué carajo me tuve que venir disfrazado de flash? ¿Cómo le voy a hablar?   
Después de una lucha mental conmigo mismo decidí que iba a hacer lo que mejor se me daba: improvisar. Intente hablarte en varias ocasiones, y por intentar me refiero a que solo hacia comentarios torpes con la intención de sacarte platica o hacerte reír.  
No paso ni media hora después de que llegaste cuando mis amigos se dieron cuenta que me gustaste o bueno más bien, que me traías todo apendejado (la netflix) y obviamente me decían cosas como: "ve y háblale" "siéntate ahí enseguida de él" y etcétera.   
Aun cuando me estuvieran echando porras, a mí me daba mucha pena acercarme a ti, no fue hasta que todos se pusieron a jugar "just dance" que se me presento la oportunidad perfecta, ya que al igual que a mí, a ti no te gustaba bailar así que te separaste de toda la bola y fue ahí cuando dije: "es ahora o nunca"   
Tome una respiración profunda y me acerque a ti, recuerdo que por dentro decía: "por favor no digas una pendejada, por favor no digas una pendejada" una y otra vez, pero pues como era de esperarse, obviamente dije una pendejada, lo que no esperaba era el hecho que lo que dije te hizo reír, y en ese momento sin yo saberlo aún, al ver tu sonrisa y oír como reías, fue cuando empecé a caer perdidamente enamorado de ti.


	2. La primera cita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toda gran historia de amor tiene que empezar de alguna forma, y bueno, asi fue como la nuestra empezo

Después de la fiesta y del tan esperado "reencuentro" no podía dejar de pensar en ti, pero a la vez me repetía a mí mismo: "no te emociones, solo hablaron eso no quiere decir que le gustes, no te emociones, no te emocion-" y en eso en medio de mi conflicto interno me llegó un mensaje de mafer diciéndome que ya te habías ido de su casa y que te había dado gusto volver a verme y ahí pensé: "bueno, quizá me pueda emocionar un poco".  
Así que así estaba la cosa, tú me encantaste, quería conocerte más y hacerme más cercano a ti, pero obviamente no quería incomodarte o verme muy lanzado, así que tenía que armar un plan...... ...ósea preguntarle a mafer que chingados hacía, y ella siendo la MVP de esta historia me dijo que te hablara y te sacara plática y así, entonces eso fue lo que hice, te envié un mensaje y espere a ver que me decías, bueno más bien te escribí el mensaje, lo borre, lo volví a escribir, por fin te lo envié y después deje mi cel y me fui a otro cuarto. Smooth af.   
No paso mucho tiempo cuando me contestaste, y de la nada empezamos a platicar bien, y me di cuenta que realmente me gustaba hablar contigo porque era muy sencillo y además, hablábamos el mismo idioma (ósea memes y pendejadas xdxd).  
Casi 2 días después de empezar a hablar, decidí que te iba a invitar a salir pero, a su tiempo, que me la iba a llevar a tranqui.   
Pasaron otros 2 días y yo siendo la bestia impulsiva que soy te invite a salir, y aceptaste y pensé: "carajo, ahora que hago" "¿a dónde vamos?" "¿Que me pongo?" "¿qué le digo cuando nos veamos?" Etc., etc., para esta ocasión no solo le pedí ayuda a mafer sino a todas mis Friends y llegamos a la conclusión que por primera cita ir al cine estaría bien, así que ya me puse de acuerdo contigo y cuando menos lo espere, el día de la cita había llegado.  
Me acuerdo muy bien que por esas fechas estaba haciendo bastante frío y aun cuando adentro de plaza estuviera la calefacción, lo más probable es que a ti te diera frío de todos modos, así que me puse la playera más gruesa que encontré y encima una chamarra para que cuando te diera frío yo pudiera prestártela sin problema alguno.   
Y dicho y hecho, ya saliendo de la función note que tenías frío por la manera en que tenías los brazos cruzados, así que para no sobrepasar ningún límite primero me quite la chamarra y me quede cargándola en mi brazo un rato, espere un poco y te la puse en la espalda, obviamente te dio pena y me dijiste que no había problema pero por supuesto que no iba a dejar que pasaras frío así que insistí con que te la quedaras, lo cual fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado porque ese gesto tan simple fue suficiente para hacer que tus mejillas poco a poco se fueran tornando de un color rojo brillante, eso combinado con tu tímida sonrisa y la manera en que intentabas agachar la mirada para que no te diera pena fue lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez y solo tal vez, tu pudieras sentir por mí, lo mismo que yo sentía por ti.


	3. La primera vez que tome tu mano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamas imagine que algo tan sencillo fuera a ser tan difícil

Fueron varias citas después cuando se empezó a hacer claro que entre tú y yo se estaba formando algo más que una amistad, así que sintiendo más confianza entre los dos, me propuse una meta simple: tomar tu mano.   
En efecto suena como algo muy simple pero es más fácil decir que hacer, entonces tenía que planear bien las cosas porque ¿qué tal si a ti no te hacía sentir cómodo que tomara tu mano? O si tú aún no sentías tanta confianza como para dar "ese paso"  
Teniendo todo esto en mente decidí que lo que iba a hacer era darte como pequeñas señas de que quería tomar tu mano, de esta forma tú podías tener tiempo de decirme si te sentías a gusto o no.  
La primera vez que lo intente fue en una cita donde fuimos al cine, intente acercar mi mano sigilosamente hasta que rozara con tu mano, pero cada vez que me acercaba más, más eran los nervios que me daban y terminaba retirando mi mano. 

Así sucedió varias veces más hasta que una vez, cuando estábamos los dos sentados en el patio de la Dolce.   
Esto lo recuerdo perfectamente, estábamos hablando y de pronto note que estabas escribiendo algo en tu cel, yo en ese momento pensé que estabas hablando con alguien más ( y me puse medio celoso, poquito nomah) entonces me voltee a otro lado para que no fuera tan raro que me quedara viéndote, cuando regrese mi vista hacia ti me di cuenta que me estabas apuntando con la mirada a tu celular, entonces lo tomé y me di cuenta que lo que estabas escribiendo era una nota que decía: "¿Puedo sujetar tu mano?"   
Al mismo tiempo que leía la pregunta se iba formando una sonrisa en mi rostro, simplemente no podía creer lo adorable que eras, rápidamente conteste tu nota y escribí: "POR FAVOR"   
Cuando leíste mi respuesta tus ojos se iluminaron y en tu rostro se formó una hermosa sonrisa, eso acompañado del color rojo que se iba esparciendo por tus mejillas fue suficiente para derretirme el corazón completamente, y en ese momento no pude evitar pensar lo afortunado que era de ser la razón detrás de esa sonrisa. 

Después por fin llegó el momento que tanto había esperado, me arme de valor y finalmente pude tomar tu mano. Este momento no fue para nada como lo había imaginado.... fue mucho mejor


	4. ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuatro palabras que me tomaron cinco meses decirte

Muchas veces a tu lado me sentí nervioso, como la primera vez cuando te volví a hablar, cuando intentaba tomarte de la mano o cada vez que estaba inseguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí.  
Pero esta vez era distinto, los nervios que sentían no se comparaban en nada a lo que había sentido antes al tratarse de ti.   
Porque esta vez después de 5 meses de estar formando nuestra relación, por fin iba a preguntarte si querías ser mi novio. Pero no iba a preguntarte así nomás, tenía que ser algo especial pero a la vez discreto, para que no tuvieras problemas con tu mamá, entonces tenía que pensar muy bien las cosas.   
Después de pensar en varias ideas por fin hubo una que me gusto: un truco de magia.   
Entiendo que suena medio ridículo pero yo estaba empeñado a que fuera algo que no olvidarías.   
Ya teniendo la idea en mente me puse en acción, primero tenía que ver cuál sería el truco que "haría", al final me decidí con que fuera un truco de cartas para que fuera más discreto y más sencillo de llevar a la cita.   
El plan era sencillo, en una de las cartas escribiría "¿quieres ser mi novio?"   
Pero siendo el cursi empedernido que soy, decidí que la carta la pintaría como si fuera una galaxia, pero para eso tenía que: 1) elegir un diseño 2) comprar pinturas 3) aprender como pintar, ¿Sencillo, no?  
Con ayuda de mafer escogí el diseño que más te había gustado, después fui a comprar los materiales que iba a necesitar, y ya al final, por fin pinte la carta. Varias veces. Y todas me salieron mal.  
Varios intentos después por fin me quedo el diseño de la manera que quería, incluso pasó el control de calidad (ósea mafer y las niñas y mi gfa).   
Además de la carta también te hice un poema (que se suponía que te iba a dar para san Valentín pero no te pude dar porque estoy bien wey) y lo doble en forma de corazón porque así de extra soy cuando se trata de ti.   
El día de la cita sentía que mi corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, tanto que llegue como 10 minutos antes para preparar todo, revise el poema, ensaye como iba a "hacer" el truco de magia como 3 veces y en eso llegaste tú.  
Mis nervios se incrementaron al doble porque pensé "este es el momento, ya no hay para atrás" para calmarme un poco decidí que te la cantaría después de comer, para prepararme mentalmente, lo cual no funciono porque viste el paquete de cartas y me dijiste que te enseñara el truco, y pues me morí.   
Y luego reviví y por fin puse en práctica todo lo que había ensayado más de 20 veces, y me dijiste que sí.   
Me dijiste que sí, y yo me estaba muriendo porque no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.  
Me dijiste que sí y te sonrojaste.   
Me dijiste que sí y se formó la sonrisa más bella que había visto en tu rostro.   
Me dijiste que sí y todo comenzó.


	5. El primer beso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando alguien se imagina el primer beso con el amor de su vida normalmente se visualiza en un lugar romántico, con rosas, a la luz de las velas,con música clásica tocando y demás cosas......Nuestro primer beso fue enfrente de mi casa, a mitad de la calle, con tu hermana presente...

Cuando alguien se imagina el primer beso con el amor de su vida normalmente se visualiza en un lugar romántico, con rosas, a la luz de las velas, con música clásica tocando y demás cosas......Nuestro primer beso fue enfrente de mi casa, a mitad de la calle, con tu hermana presente... 

Toda nuestra relación se puede resumir en primeras veces: la primera vez que te volví a ver, la primera vez que te hice sonrojar, la primera vez que tome tu mano, etc.   
Una de esas primeras veces fue un momento que jamás olvidare, la primera vez que te bese. 

Llevando ya un mes de noviazgo y casi seis meses de estar saliendo fue cuando por fin conocí tus labios. Cuando alguien se imagina el primer beso con el amor de su vida normalmente se visualiza en un lugar romántico, con rosas, a la luz de las velas, con música clásica tocando y demás cosas. 

Pero como todos los demás aspectos de nuestra relación, esta primera vez no fue nada parecido a lo que normalmente esperas que pase.   
Nuestro primer beso fue enfrente de mi casa, a mitad de la calle, con tu hermana presente.   
Eso no entraba para nada en el escenario que yo tenía imaginado pero no cambiaría ni un solo detalle. 

Todo se dio ya que yo te invite a mi casa a ver películas y pasar un rato juntos. 

Para eso desde muy temprano me puse a arreglar la casa para que todo quedara limpio y ordenado cuando llegaras, lo que no tenía planeado es que toda mi familia se quedara en la casa, en ese momento pensé "fack" cuando me di cuenta que mi papá estaba viendo la película junto con nosotros me di a la idea que esta cita no iba a ser para nada como yo la tenía previsto, pero eso no evito que pasara un buen rato contigo. 

Nos reímos, platicamos y vimos las películas muy a gusto a pesar de la compañía no prevista que teníamos.   
Como todas las demás veces que he estado contigo el tiempo se pasó demasiado rápido, y cuando menos lo pensé ya habían llegado por ti, así que después de que te despidieras de mi familia, te acompañe a la cochera donde te estaba esperando tu hermana, una vez que te subiste al coche no pude contenerme y te di un beso en la mejilla por la ventana del copiloto, como era de esperarse tus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojo brillante que tanto me encanta. 

Abrumado por el beso me dijiste que ahora yo volteara a un lado para que tú pudieras besar mi mejilla ahora, y en ese momento mientras esperaba sentir tus labios sobre mi piel, no pude evitar pensar que se sentiría que fueran mis labios los que entraran en contacto con los tuyos, así que en impulso tome mi decisión. 

Cuando estabas a unos cuantos centímetros de mi rostro me voltee y plante un beso en tu boca. 

Tu reacción fue inmediata, tus mejillas se tornaron del tono de rojo más brillante que he visto, el cual solo se acentuaba más con cada comentario que hacía tu hermana, yo feliz con mi decisión sonreí y empecé a caminar de regreso a mi casa cuando te oí decir: "si me vas a besar, bésame bien" y yo de que oie cy. 

Después de oír tu comentario me acerque nuevamente al carro y al estar otra vez frente a ti te rete, diciéndote algo como "ahora me besas" o algo así, tú te sonrojaste aún más y tu hermana seguía haciendo burlas, hasta que le dijiste que se voltearía, y cuando lo hizo, mis labios se volvieron a encontrar con los tuyos y desde ese momento me empecé a hacer adicto a tus besos. (Que cursi soy, no sé cómo me aguantas xdxd)


	6. El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La gente dice que el amor llega a ti cuando menos te lo esperas, pero lo que a mi me avisaron fue que eso incluye cuando te estas bañando...

La gente dice que el amor llega a ti cuando menos te lo esperas, pero lo que a mí me avisaron fue que eso incluye cuando te estas bañando... 

Una de las cosas que más adoro acerca de nuestra relación es que está llena de espontaneidad, cosa que se presenta en la forma de cumplidos inesperados, besos en la mejilla o simplemente platicas profundas acerca de la vida.  
Si tuviera que nombrar todos los momentos espontáneos de nuestra relación la lista jamás terminaría, por otro lado si tuviera que contar el momento que más se quedó guardado en mi memoria, sería este...  
Era un martes por la noche cuando... okay no, no sé si era martes o no pero era una día así que seh, el punto es que como cualquier otro día yo estaba terminando mi rutina con un regaderazo y mi música sonando.  
Veras bañarme es la parte que más me gusta del todo el día así que intento siempre poner mi música favorita y dejar que los problemas del día desaparezcan de mi mente. 

La única diferencia fue que esta vez mi calma fue interrumpida porque de pronto la música dejo de sonar en mi teléfono, y por un momento pensé 'carajo, ya se apagó esta madre' lo cual se me hizo raro porque yo recordaba que tenía bastante batería, más extraño aún se me hizo ver tu imagen de contacto en la pantalla cuando tome mi teléfono, intenté contestarte la llamada pero no pude porque tenía las manos mojadas, así que te volví a marcar.  
Como la persona extra y dramatic que soy pensé que te había pasado algo, medio exagerado el bato pero ya era de noche y nadie te marca de noche para darte buenas noticias, pos oie.  
Una vez que contestaste mis preocupaciones se disiparon al oír tu voz tranquila y alegre, rápidamente me preguntaste si estaba en mi casa y io de que 'pues sí, si estoy aquí lol' después me dijiste que saliera a la cochera, mi cerebro tardo como 3 segundos en procesar lo que me habías dicho hasta que pensé 'espera kha' me dijiste que estabas afuera y que no importaba que anduviera en "fachas" que saliera así, en ese momento voltee hacía abajo y pensé 'nope' te dije que estaba en la regadera y te quedaste en silencio por unos segundos hasta que te dije que me esperaras 5 minutos.

Los siguientes minutos no fueron los más smooth de mi vida porque como pude me quite el shampoo del pelo y el jabón del cuerpo, después intente secarme lo mejor posible, ósea no me seque nada porque estoy todo meco, seguía la siguiente etapa: ropa. 

Obviamente tenía que ponerme ropa veda, tarea que hubiera sido más sencilla sino fuera por el hecho de que estaba todo empapado de la espalda, ya iba saliendo del baño cuando me fije que no tenía bra. Well fuck.  
Y no lo podía encontrar por ningún lado. Fuck x2.

No quería perder más tiempo y hacerte esperar más así que agarre la primera sudadera que encontré y me dirigí hacia la puerta. 

Parado ahí podía verte perfectamente, obviamente tú no te habías percatado que estaba ahí, así que dejaste el bello ramo de rosas que traías en tus manos a la vista, cuando por fin abrí la puerta "escondiste" el ramo detrás de ti sin darte cuenta que 1) yo ya lo había visto 2) que todavía podía ver los tallos que se asomaban de un lado.  
Simplemente adorable. Precioso y adorable.  
Cuando me acerque a la reja para poder saludarte me dijiste que el motivo de las rosas era que habíamos cumplido 2 meses el día anterior y no querías que se "pasara el día" Precioso, adorable y tierno. ¿Qué más podía pedir?


	7. El amor esta en... la hamburguesa??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> una de las cosas mas increíbles acerca del amor, son las locuras que haces por las personas que mas aprecias, en este caso sería pasar toda una tarde con gente que no conozco, haciendo hamburguesas...

Lo más increíble acerca del amor, son las locuras que haces por las personas que más aprecias, en este caso sería pasar toda una tarde con gente que no conozco, haciendo hamburguesas...  
Una de las cosas más notables acerca de mi personalidad es que puedo llegar a ser muy tímido, algo introvertido y pues en general, una persona socialmente inadaptada, así que imagínate mi sorpresa cuando te ofrecí mi ayuda para la hamburguesada que ibas a tener en tu escuela, sabiendo bien que no conocía a nadie ahí y que probablemente iba a tener que interactuar con personas... yikes.   
Pero ¿qué te puedo decir? cualquier oportunidad de pasar tiempo a tu lado valía la pena todo.

Así fue como termine yendo a tu escuela en sábado para ayudarte con todos los preparativos y cualquier otra cosa que pudieras necesitar.

Al llegar estaba totalmente perdido, sinceramente, ósea yo vengo de bachi ahí no había pierde.  
De todos modos a pesar de mi ineptitud para orientarme, de alguna forma te encontré, tú estabas en el segundo piso de uno de los edificios de la escuela poniendo una lona con unos compañeros, cuando te vi pensé "¿por dónde se subió?" y al parecer tú te diste cuenta de mi conflicto interno así que me dijiste que te esperara ahí abajo, segundos después estabas a mi lado y para serte honesto te veías adorable, tus mejillas estaban rojas y te veías todo agitado y seh, adorable af. 

En seguida me mostraste cual era tu equipo y en donde estaba su puesto, no recuerdo muy bien si al llegar saludo a tus amigos o no, lo que si recuerdo fue que sin darme cuenta ya les estaba ayudando con las cosas para la venta, buano. 

En el transcurso del día fui conociendo a más y más de tus amigos, como a Alex, el manolo y el compa que no me acuerdo como se llama pero que a cada rato se quedaba en la pendeja, tú sabes quién. ese día también conocí a tu hermana Sara, lo cual fue algo extraño para mí, porque como ya dije antes soy socialmente estúpido, así que me dio gusto el hecho de no haber dicho una pendejada, misión completada. 

Pero definitivamente la introducción que jamás se me va a olvidar fue la de Edgar, porque de la nada estabas hablando tu y yo, y él se acercó y te dijo algo como "oye imbécil" y en ese momento pensé "le voy a partir la madre a este wey" pero en ese voltee a verte y te pregunte si lo conocías, cuando tú me dijiste que si me dije a mi mismo "bueno, tal vez no le parta la madre, tal vez" 

Todo el evento fue relativamente tranquilo, recuerdo que incluso tuvimos tiempo de platicar cómodamente, y yo siendo el smooth fucker que soy, obviamente iba a tratar de salir con una pick up line bien kul, así que en uno de los ratos libres que tuvimos, me puse enfrente de la lona donde estaba el menú y te pregunte por los combos, tu siendo él bebe precioso que eres, me empezaste a explicar todo lo que venía en los paquetes y así, todo para que al final yo te dijera "¿y tú no vienes incluido? o ¿cómo le hacemos ahí?" tu solo te reíste y me dijiste que era un payaso, y pues tru lol, soy un sucker por hacerte reír. 

Como cualquier otro evento en tu vida, siempre tiene que haber partes de emoción o un "plot twist" para que las cosas se hagan más interesantes, en este caso esa parte fue cuando se nos empezaron a juntar las ordenes y las doñas se empezaron a emperrar, así que estábamos haciendo todo rápido, tu y yo estábamos haciendo las ordenes de papas con queso y los demás inútiles quien sabe que estaban haciendo, el punto es que todos traíamos un relajo.

De pronto tú te fuiste a ayudarles a los demás con el carbón y yo me quede con mariana (así, mariana también estaba ahí, lol) haciendo las demás ordenes, de repente una doña en específico empezó a hacerla de emoción, a nosotros.   
Ósea, no mames, yo ni siquiera iba a esa escuela. 

En cualquier otra situación le hubiera dado la razón a la señora, pero al chile me enoje así que le empecé a contestar de la manera más respetuosa posible para dejarle en claro que no era nuestra culpa, que esas cosas pasaban, de repente Sara empezó a contestarle también (desde ahí me empezó a caer bien lol) hasta que por fin la señora agarro la onda y se fue. 

Cuando por fin la venta empezó a acabarse tu y yo nos "escapamos" a las escaleras del edificio que estaba a espaldas de nosotros.  
Una vez que ya estábamos arriba, nos sentamos en los escalones y nos quedamos hablando un rato, recuerdo que estábamos comiendo unos bolis y platicando todo lo que había pasado en el día, acerca de anécdotas que habías tenido en la escuela y de más cosas, son esos tipos de recuerdos los que atesoro más porque son esos simples momentos con los que me fuiste enamorando cada vez más y más.

Después de eso, bajamos para ayudarles a los del equipo a lazar las cosas y todo lo que había sobrado de comida, una vez alzado todo nos fuimos a la entrada a esperar a que pasaran por nosotros, una vez en la camioneta tome tu mano y nos fuimos todo el camino así, en silencio. 

En cierto punto del trayecto en el radio empezó a sonar "brillas" de León Larregi, y obviamente nos pusimos a cantarla, en eso nos detuvimos en un semáforo y en ese momento como salido de película, el resplandor de la luz roja te ilumino el rostro, y ese instante fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, simplemente no podía creer lo afortunado que era de tenerte en mi vida, todo lo que sucedió en el día empezó a pasar por mi cabeza, y llegue a la conclusión que cualquier mal rato que yo pasara, valdría la pena si eso significaba poder tener más momentos así a tu lado.


	8. El alprazolam se queda pendejo a tu lado bby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desde que tengo 10 años tomo medicamentos para controlar mi ansiedad, siempre pensé que solo eso era lo suficientemente efectivo para calmarme, al parecer estaba equivocado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: mención de ataque de pánico

La salud mental al igual que la vida, es como una montaña rusa, hay veces que estas en la cima y te sientes la persona más increíble del mundo y otras veces sientes que estas bajando en picada a toda velocidad, en este caso yo sentía que la montaña rusa hubiera pasado por encima de mí.   
Realmente no recuerdo que fue lo que provoco que me empezara a sentir de la nada tan ansioso, simplemente paso, y cuando menos lo esperaba toda esa ansiedad se había convertido en un ataque de pánico, pero esta vez no fue como ninguna otra ocasión esta vez sentía como poco a poco la situación iba empeorando hasta que simplemente me consumió por completo. 

Segundos parecían minutos, y minutos se volvían horas para mí, en ese estado es muy difícil estar consciente del tiempo o de lo que pasa a tu alrededor, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que me sentía cada minuto peor. 

Tanta fue mi desesperación que decidí salir a caminar, así nomás sin pensar, sin importarme que estaba a punto de llover, solo tome mi celular, mis audífonos y me salí.   
Ya afuera de la casa pensé "¿ahora qué hago?" mi mente inmediatamente me llevo a pensar en ti, dude algunos momentos hasta que decidí llamarte, tome mi celular y rápidamente marque tu número, en ese momento ya estaba tan desesperado que enserio llegue a pensar que cuando oyera tu voz iba a romper en llanto.

Cuando contestaste no sabía que decirte "hey, sabes mi mente es una estúpida y no sé qué hacer con mi vida" no era exactamente algo con lo que se empieza una conversación, así que simplemente decidí ser sincero, te dije como me sentía, por un momento sinceramente no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar o que ibas a decirme, porque varias personas piensan que por decirme "échale ganas" "no pasa nada" o lo peor "está solo en tu cabeza" me ayudaría a sentirme mejor, obviamente estaba equivocado al dudar de ti porque inmediatamente empezaste a darme consejos para calmarme, me platicaste historias, incluso me preguntabas de mis series favoritas para hacerme sentir mejor.   
Ya iba por la segunda vuelta a la cuadra cuando mi celular se quedó sin batería, así que me regrese a mi casa a cargarlo, cuando llegue mi papá me dijo que me había traído mis pastillas, así que sin pensarlo me las tome, digo no podía ponerme peor.

Una vez que mi teléfono tuvo suficiente carga lo prendí para decirte que había pasado, ahí fue cuando vi un mensaje tuyo pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo me entro una llamada tuya, me preguntaste si te quería acompañar a comer con tu hermana y unos amigos, dude por un segundo porque sinceramente no quería arruinarte la tarde si me seguía sintiendo mal pero a la vez el hecho de quedarme en la casa me aterraba, antes de que te dijera mi respuesta le pregunte a mi papá si podía salir contigo, lo que no esperaba era que mis hermanos al mismo tiempo que él me dijeran "SI" así de jodido estaba que hasta ellos se dieron cuenta, sin pensarlo más te dije que sí.

 

Pasaron 10 minutos después de la llamada cuando llegaste por mí, sinceramente no me sentía mejor pero al menos el hecho de poder verte me daba la esperanza de que después todo iba a ir pasando. 

Cuando entre a la camioneta rápidamente tomaste mi mano, y no te voy a mentir eso me ayudó muchísimo, me hizo concentrarme en otra cosa, eso aunado al breve recorrido en el carro ayudo a despejar mi mente, sentí como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. 

Cuando llegamos al restaurante rápidamente tomamos la mesa que estaba en la terraza, la decoración era simple, había unas cuantas luces de navidad colgando de las paredes, la iluminación era poca porque solo era la luz que entraba de el ventanal que estaba enfrente de nosotros lo que iluminaba el lugar, aun así fue suficiente para calmarme aún más, con el paso de unos minutos ya con todos sentados en la mesa pude sentir como poco a poco los nervios se iban disipando hasta que llego un punto en el que todo lo que había pasado anteriormente en el día se convirtió en solo una memoria lejana.

Comimos, hablamos incluso reímos muy a gusto, todas esas cosas que se veían imposibles para mi horas antes estaban pasando, no solo me sentía bien, me sentía feliz, en calma, simplemente maravilloso, como si más temprano en el día no hubiera estado al filo de un colapso nervioso.

Una vez de regreso a mi casa pude empezar a sentir como los medicamentos que me había tomado estaban empezando a tener efecto en mí, porque empecé a sentirme adormilado de la nada, lo que es de esperarse después de estar bajo tanta presión nerviosa, así que simplemente me acerque a ti y deje que todo el estrés del día se fuera de mi cuerpo.

Cuando llegamos por fin a mi casa, te bajaste a acompañarme, no pude evitar abrazarte nuevamente y darte un beso. Recuerdo que te agradecí por haber estado ahí para mí, sé que suena muy exagerado pero ese gesto significo el mundo entero para mí, jamás pensé que iba a tener una persona así en mi vida, alguien en quien pudiera confiar ciegamente, alguien que estuviera ahí para mí en los buenos y en los malos momentos, alguien que me hiciera darme cuenta como realmente se debe sentir el amor.


	9. La noche perfecta con el atuendo equivocado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay momentos que se quedan tan presentes en tu memoria, que al recordarlos es como si los estuvieras viviendo de nuevo

Primero de julio de 2017, es un día que no olvidare jamás, suena muy exagerado considerando el hecho que solo fue mi baile de graduación pero al igual que cualquier otro momento, el hecho de estar a tu lado lo hizo algo mágico.  
En esta parte es donde normalmente el autor describe lo maravilloso que se veía su pareja y con calidad de detalle explica lo que lleva puesto, pero admitámoslo ni tu ni yo íbamos vestidos de la manera que nos hubiera gustado, así que no haré hincapié en cosas tan significantes como el atuendo que llevábamos esa noche, sería una tontería decir que lo que llevabas puesto me robo el aliento, porque sería una mentira, lo que realmente tuvo esa reacción en mi es lo mismo que siempre me deja sintiendo igual: tu sonrisa.   
Tu hermosa, perfecta, radiante sonrisa que me cautivo desde la primera vez que te hice reír.

Debo admitir que estaba algo nervioso porque jamás he sido bueno bailando, así que lo último que quería era hacer el ridículo enfrente de ti, pero cuando nos fuimos a la pista de baile y puse mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello me di cuenta que sinceramente no me importaba una carajo si estaba bailando bien o no, lo que me importaba era seguir teniéndote entre mis brazos de esa manera.  
Recuerdo perfectamente todo, la forma en la que tus manos estaban gentilmente colocadas en mi cintura, el olor del perfume que llevabas puesto, la música tocando de fondo, como aun cuando estuviéramos en medio de toda la gente sentía que solo éramos tú y yo. no podía dejar de verte, te veías encantador, feliz, cada vez que veía no podía evitar reflejar en mi rostro la misma sonrisa que adornaba al tuyo, de hecho fue tanto lo que sonreí a tu lado esa noche que la cara me empezó a doler pero no podía importarme menos.

Después de bailar un rato nos fuimos a donde todos los adolescentes "basic bitch" se van cuando hay eventos así: a la cabina de fotos.   
Tuvimos suerte porque no había fila cuando llegamos, así que no tuvimos que esperar para entrar, una vez adentro y con la iluminación de la cabina no pude evitar pensar "carajo, ¿cómo le hice para tener un novio tan precioso?" no quise seguir mirándote porque ósea me iba a ver todo creepy veda, así que simplemente me puse a buscar que accesorio me iba a poner para la foto, una vez que por fin nos decidimos los por lo que íbamos a usar, empezamos las fotos, después de la primera pensé "¿qué demonios estoy haciendo?" y me voltee de frente a ti, puse mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello y te bese, no fue un beso muy apasionado o intenso pero te mentiría si te dijera que no llevaba esperando toda la noche para hacer eso.

Un rato después nos fuimos a la mesa donde habíamos dejado nuestras cosas para ver si ya estaban sirviendo la cena, cuando llegamos ya habían servido los platillos, así que nos sentamos un rato a comer. estábamos platicando muy a gusto, hasta que me di cuenta que una señora de la mesa de enfrente nos estaba viendo, normalmente hubiera dejado pasar eso porque en una ciudad como esta es normal que este tipo de cosas pasen, lo que realmente me hizo enojar fue el hecho que la señora empezó a susurrar en el oído del señor que la acompañaba acerca de nosotros sin importarle que la estaba viendo, cuando el señor volteo a vernos eso confirmo mis sospechas de que la señora estaba siendo una lil bitch, así que te dije lo que estaba pasando y que me iba a poner a verlos hasta hacerlos sentir igual de incómodos, primero me quede viendo al señor, quien rápidamente volteo la mirada, después dirigí mi mirada hacia la señora quien hizo contacto conmigo por unos segundos hasta que sonrió y volteo a otro lado. take that homophobia.

El resto de la noche paso sin ningún otro problema, regresamos una vez más a la pista de baile para estar con nuestros amigos y seguir disfrutando la noche, las luces te iluminaban el rostro pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que lo que más brillaba era tu sonrisa.

De un momento a otro la noche ya había acabado y ya habían llegado por mis hermanos y por mí, el carro estaba enfrente de la puerta así que me daba miedo darte un beso y que me viera mi papá así que opte por darte un beso en la mejilla, cuando me estaba yendo te oí decirme "creo que fallaste un poco" no pude evitar reírme, sin pensarlo solo me acerque a ti y te bese.   
Todo el camino de regreso a mi casa no pude evitar pensar en ti y lo maravilloso que se vuelve cada momento cuando tu estas ahí conmigo.


	10. Una tarde de película

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antes pensaba que la mejor forma de pasar un sábado por la tarde era ver películas echado en mi cama, boy was i wrong

Antes pensaba que la mejor forma de pasar un sábado por la tarde era ver películas echado en mi cama, boy was i wrong  
Como cualquier otra persona los fines de semana son sagrados para mí, porque puedo tomarme un respiro y descansar de todo el estrés de la semana. Mi definición de pasar un fin de semana agradable era quedarme en casa y disfrutar de alguna película o serie, bueno eso era hasta que empezamos a salir, porque en el momento que entraste a mi vida me di cuenta que la mejor forma de pasar un fin de semana (o cualquier día tbh) era contigo a mi lado.  
Teniendo eso en cuenta y sabiendo el romántico cursi que soy, quería que la próxima vez que fueras a mi casa hiciéramos algo distinto, así fue como se me ocurrió la gran idea de hacer un fuerte. Exacto un fuerte, hecho con almohadas, cobijas, sabanas y luces de navidad porque así de extra soy.

Pero antes tenía que ver si tú te sentirías a gusto con esa idea, así que te pregunte que te parecía, una vez que me dijiste que no había problema alguno, me puse a idear como iba a hacer "el fuerte"  
Como cualquier otra ocasión cuando te he invitado a mi casa, me puse a alzar y recoger para que la estancia estuviera presentable, después me puse a buscar algunas sabanas que estuvieran lo suficientemente largas para que alcanzará a agarrarse del mueble de la tele hasta el sillón, una vez que las encontré recordé que no tenía idea de donde estaban las cobijas.... o las luces de navidad. Well fack.   
Después de pensar en donde posiblemente podrían estar (ósea preguntarle a mi mamá xdxd) recordé que estaban guardadas en la cajonera debajo de la cama de mis papas, así que fui, quite el colchón, levante las tablas de la cajonera, y saque un montón de cobijas para que nos sirviera de colchón, las luces fueron las difíciles de encontrar porque todo lo de navidad estaba hecho un desmadre, pero al final encontré todo lo que necesitaba.  
Ahora solo faltaba armar todo, primero puse las cobijas más gruesas en el piso y las doble para que fuera más cómodo al estar ahí, después me las ideé para que las sabanas que había escogido se sujetaran bien, las termine asegurando de la manera más ingeniosamente mexicana posible, ósea le puse el estéreo arriba, la estire y atore el otro extremo con el respaldo del sillón. Arquitecto af.

Nuevamente las luces resultaron ser un pain in the ass porque tuve la gran idea de dejar eso hasta el último sin pensar primero como las iba a conectar pero al final solo agarre varias extensiones, las conecte y las enredede encima de la "carpa" que había hecho con las sabanas, y no es por presumir pero se veía bastante chido.  
Por ultimo ya solo esperaba pues, esperar lol.

En lo que tu llegabas fui a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas por si querías comer algo durante las películas, al regresar me di un regaderazo rápido (cuz me tenía que ver guapo pa mi novio, pos oie)

Por fin lo que había estado esperando todo el día llego, ósea tú y tu hermosa carita oie cy.  
Como siempre te veías precioso, ósea ¿cómo alguien puede verse así de bien todos los días? Jamás lo sabré.

Una vez que saludaste a mi mamá nos fuimos a la estancia donde te enseñe mi obra maestra, ósea yo.  
Aveda, en ese momento todo el relajo que había hecho horas atrás valió la pena porque "el fuerte" si te gusto. Misión cumplida.  
Nos metimos y prendí la tele para ir eligiendo que película íbamos a ver, hice la sugerencia de ver una que a mí me había gustado mucho que pensé que a ti también te gustaría. Cuando la película empezó te acomodaste de tal manera que pudieras poner tu brazo alrededor de mi hombro y que yo pudiera recargarme en ti. That was heaven, la neta.

Sinceramente no podía estar más feliz, todo se sentía como de película (pun intended), tu y yo acurrucados, el brillo de las luces iluminando tu rostro, que por cierto wow amor, debería ser un delito verse así de bien, la neta.

Mientras más avanzaba la película más cómoda era la posición que íbamos tomando, llego un punto en el que nos tomamos de la mano y terminamos estando extremadamente juntos, esa era literalmente mi nueva definición de un sábado perfecto.

A mitad de la película la peque decidió hacernos una visita y tomar su lugar con nosotros, ósea arriba de nosotros. 

Estábamos tu y yo, en un fuerte, viendo películas, acurrucados con el brillo de las luces como iluminación y con mi gata ronroneando arriba de nosotros, así que si, definitivamente esta era mi nueva definición de un sábado perfecto, y no podía esperar a tener más de esos a tu lado.


	11. No seré Atlas, pero puedo sostener mi mundo entero en mis brazos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquellas personas que dicen que "las mejores cosas de la vida son gratis" tienen totalmente la razón

Jamás me paso por mi mente que algún día iba a tener en mi vida a alguien como tú, alguien con quien me sintiera tan a gusto, tan feliz de estar a su lado, alguien que convirtiera cada momento en algo maravilloso.

Suena bastante cursi pero es totalmente cierto, ah ¿no me crees? Bueno, en ese caso te explicare porque es que pienso así.  
Para empezar cada segundo momento que paso a tu lado está lleno de posibilidades de que algo maravilloso pase, lo que es de esperarse cuando se habla de alguien tan espontaneo como tú.

Prueba de esto son las salidas inesperadas al cine, las citas para comer no planeadas, los detalles sorpresa, y mis favoritos: los momentos románticos espontáneos.  
Como cuando regresamos a tu casa de la Dolce caminando y en el trayecto, de la nada empezamos a hablar de la noche cuando nos volvimos a encontrar y nos robamos besos entre cada cuadra que avanzamos, cuando pasamos una tarde entera simplemente platicando acerca de todo y nada a la vez mientras estamos acostados en tu cama sujetándonos de la mano, cuando nos ponemos a jugar al Smash junto con Santi o Edgar, o bien cuando te veo terminar algún nivel de uno de tus juegos favoritos y me doy cuenta de lo precioso que eres incluso cuando estas todo alterado.

Por más que me encanten todos los momentos que he pasado a tu lado, te debo confesar que los que con más cariño recuerdo, son aquellos donde solo estábamos tu y yo, acostados (de una manera no kinky).  
Esto se debe a que cuando estamos así, frente a frente puedo apreciar más de cerca esos ojos tan preciosos que tanto me encantan, esas pecas que adornan tu rostro como constelaciones que pueden pasar desapercibidas si traes tus lentes puestos, esa sonrisa que me enamoro desde la primera vez que la vi, pero ¿lo mejor de todo? Estar cerca de ti y poder tenerte entre mis brazos.

Nada supera esa sensación, ese sentimiento de felicidad, de calma que recorre todo mi cuerpo cuando estoy así contigo, tan cerca que puedo sentir tu respiración en mi rostro, el calor que irradia tu cuerpo, oír sutilmente los latidos de tu corazón y sonreír al darme cuenta que tengo en ti, el mismo efecto que tú tienes en mí.  
Asi que si alguna vez alguien me llega a preguntar que tan fuerte soy, les contestare que puedo sostener mi mundo entero, en mis brazos. (Oséa obviamente tu, mailob)


	12. El ultimo capítulo de una historia que apenas empieza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me volvería escritor, para poder hacer historias felices para ti? pues lo decía en serio, solo que no sabía que la historia más hermosa, ya la había escrito a tu lado

Lo más difícil de escribir esta historia fue pensar que escribiría en este capítulo, el capítulo final.

Porque “Final” es una palabra que yo no relaciono con nuestra relación, digo ¿Qué persona quisiera que algo tan hermoso como lo nuestro terminara?

Así que en eso te voy a fallar, porque sé que te prometí escribir mil historias que terminaran felices para ti, pero sinceramente nuestra historia jamás tendrá eso, porque no habría nada de feliz en el hecho de ya no seguir escribiendo capítulos a tu lado, sabiendo que a nuestra historia le quedan tantas cosas por agregar.

Antes de que nos volviéramos a encontrar, recuerdo que tuve que hacer un proyecto acerca de mi vida para una materia, redactando no solo todo mi pasado sino también narrar una idea de lo que pensaba que iba a ser mi futuro. Para esto yo escribí un libro, un libro como este, y en el narre toda mi vida. En la parte del futuro yo redacte cada uno de los planes que en ese entonces tenía, graduarme de preparatoria, empezar la universidad, aprender a manejar, etc. 

Hoy en día la gran mayoría de los planes que plantee en mi proyecto los he llevado a cabo, lo único que no tenía contemplado, era enamorarme perdidamente de ti, pero hasta ahora ese es sin lugar a duda el capítulo de mi vida, que jamás cambiaría por nada.

A decir verdad 12 capítulos no son suficientes para dejarte en claro lo mucho que te adoro, lo mucho que me encantas, lo mucho que amo cada aspecto de ti, pero espero que sean suficientes para darte una idea de lo importante que eres para mi vida y del lugar que siempre ocuparas en mi corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Te amo mi vida, como no tienes una idea, espero que disfrutes leer este libro tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.  
> ¡Feliz aniversario, mi amor!  
> Con todo mi cariño  
> -Alex


End file.
